


Guiding Fingertips

by Tranquil_Tevene



Category: Water on Canvas
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Poking the 4th wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranquil_Tevene/pseuds/Tranquil_Tevene
Summary: On one wintery day, Darius finally processes and voices the thoughts on his mind for a while now. As it turns out, the line between reality and imagination isn't quite so black and white.
Relationships: Darius Nowak/Marlon Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Guiding Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VivicaRoadkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivicaRoadkill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Water on Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187828) by [VivicaRoadkill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivicaRoadkill/pseuds/VivicaRoadkill). 



> Dear Vivica,
> 
> As much as Water on Canvas brings me joy, I, in turn, want to gift that back to you with something that officially starts a fandom. Words can't describe how much I love you, your writing and the equally beautiful artwork that accompanies it, but I hope this comes as close as humanly possible.
> 
> Your Friend,
> 
> Lara

On a crisp wintery day, cloud-laden skies heralded a chance of soft snowfall. With the ground already blanketed, footprints etched themselves in white. Only temporarily, as nothing can last forever. 

For Darius, the last few months have been an intriguing yet confusing whirlwind of events. Bundled up warmly, clouds of frosted air rose with every breath, while he slowly trudged forward. Coming to a snow-dusted bench he removed one gloved hand from his pocket, wiping it away to sit down.

As the cold seeped into his hand and body, Darius appreciated the solitude which this white world granted. It allowed him to truly process thoughts that had merely flittered through his busy mind, these icy temperatures a grounding point.

Even if he were the world’s best writer, wielding a pen with natural fluidity, no words would come close to describing his experiences as of late. His life was like any human brought onto this planet: unpredictable. But recently, it was like something, or someone was guiding them.

“You’re losing it mate,” he’d told himself aloud one night, as Marlon looked at him strangely.

Naturally, he’d asked him what he meant but at the time, Darius had dismissed it. Or at least, tried to.

Despite extensive research, it was impossible to know how everything in the world worked. So, what if some sort of entity was possible? An otherworldly consciousness?

Darius sighed, rubbing his head in mild agitation. “Fuck, I play too many video games. Why else am I entertaining this idea?”

As his question faded into white skies, a sudden, soothing wind picked up. Neither warm nor cold, snow particles glittered in the sun. Not knowing what else to do, he stared, almost swearing that within this impromptu pattern were flowing words.

_‘Darius … melted … sight …’_

What?

Rubbing his eyes incredulously, the sight before him didn’t change. While he couldn’t make out a full sentence, words were within this wintery wind, one that strangely eluded him when reaching out to try and touch them.

His earlier feelings only grew stronger. And the sounds of typing? Gabe, Ichi, Marlon, all the people he either cared for or didn’t, shimmered within the airborne snow. 

So focused was he on those words that Darius failed to realise the crystal clarity of his surroundings. While in thought walking here, he didn’t remember the footprints being quite so clear, or those trees so beautifully striking, their dark barks rooted in light opposites. It was as if the world was being shaped around him, gaining clarity, beauty and definition.

Ah, fuck it. While his imagination might be to blame here, as a lover of anime and video games which took him to many universes, why not indulge in this one?

Allowing himself to believe that there was something, in this fantasy-like moment, Darius glanced upward, eyes narrowed with mirth. “Go easy on me, alright? I’m too funny for this world, but I’ve also got to keep my mouth occupied with something other than jokes if you know what I mean.”

Raising his eyebrows meaningfully with Marlon’s girthy, delicious dick encompassing his thoughts, Darius did a double-take when for just a second, he saw a face. 

As it was only briefly Darius couldn’t tell what they looked like but decided that ‘they’ was appropriate. Without rhyme nor reason for continuing to speak, words flowed from his lips, as freely and unfettered as the ones he’d seen today.

“I don’t know what the hell is happening right now, but if this is real, then cool. If not, at least no one is around to hear how weird I’m being,” he chuckled, his eyes alight with mischief. “But first off, if you can design things, thanks for my amazing ass and Marlon’s dick. That explains why we fit so well.”

Strangely at peace here and unmindful of the cold, Darius reclined into the bench. His titanium piercings glinted with the subtle movement, continuing. “Secondly, Frosty.” he grinned, though this time it was tinged with sadness. “Pretty appropriate for where we are, eh? But not in my wildest dreams would I have ever imagined having a friend like that. I cherish him.”

As his heart tightened painfully, how he could be so happy, yet sad, remained a mystery. It was a tug of war with emotions, one close to winning until seconds before, when victory was snatched away.

While open in one sense, there were some things that he couldn’t bring himself to say aloud just yet. If they remained thoughts, there would still be hope. To speak aloud meant reality. Concrete, unchanging.

Tossing aside that thought, for now, everything he was saying felt oddly right. That he wasn’t talking to thin air and right then, let instinct guide him.

“And finally, take care, alright? From one person trying to deal with life’s curveballs to possibly another, you’re doing ok. Fight the good fight, I believe in you.”

Raising his arm as if to touch the sky above, Darius fell silent. Well, that was enough questionable actions for one day. As if the direction of his thoughts were sensed, the winter world faded around him.

* * *

Startling awake, Darius lost all concept of where he was, how he was and every question mankind had asked. At least until feeling a sizable, intimately familiar bulge pressed against him from behind. He barely withheld a groan.

Of course, it was just a dream. Why else would it be snowing? But fuck, it felt so real. As if he were _there._

About to settle down and try sleeping again, Darius realised something odd. The hand that he’d used to wipe snow away felt heated, the same as touching hot water with a freezing limb.

Frowning, he touched one hand with another and was met with a wintery chill. 

“Jesus, Darius. Why’s ya ass so cold? My dick’s gone into hibernation.” Marlon mumbled, his voice sleep-laced as they lay under warm covers.

But why were they? He'd only dreamt of brushing snow away and sitting on a bench, right?

“The reason why I think my ass is cold is best saved for when it’s not...” he checked the alarm clock, groaning. “3 am. But, I can think of a fun way to warm it up.”

Purposefully brushing against his boyfriend, Darius was rewarded with the throaty moan that he loved so much.

“Hmm, well. What you want, you’ll get.” Marlon murmured lowly into his ear. 

Soon, Darius forgot all about sleep and indeed, anything but the feeling of his ass being thoroughly warmed. 

From a sleeping experience so tangible that it affected him in reality to passionate sex beneath the early morning, Darius wondered. 

What else would come their way? 


End file.
